wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czciciele szatana/6
| poprzedni=Czciciele Szatana | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Tragedia Cesi (Urywek z Pamiętnika Wygnanki) Archangielsk, 29 listopada Jestem już tu od tygodnia razem z Julką i Olską. Przyjechałyśmy pod etapem. Konwojował nas z Warszawy oficer żandarmerii, Andrzej Bieruzow. Dziwna i straszna podróż wśród żołdackich pik. Tyle dni bezbrzeżnej tęsknoty za ukochanymi, żalu, goryczy... Od chwili aresztowania naszej paczki żyję życiem gorączkowym. Wzięli nas wszystkich do ratusza. Badanie, śledztwo. Potem cytadela. Och, ten głuchy hurkot kół na dziedzińcu cytadeli dotąd w uszach mi brzmi. Nie wydaliśmy nikogo, ale i nie ujrzeliśmy więcej. Tylko z rodziną krótkie pożegnanie w obecności żandarmów. Gdyby nie Bieruzow, nawet rozmówić byśmy się nie mogli. On ułatwił na dworcu pożegnanie z mamą i Jontkiem. Poczciwy! Teraz Jontek pozostał jedynakiem, on się mamą zajmie. Biedna mama! Jej oczy bolesne, oczy błogosławiące! Szczęśliwy ten, kogo w takiej chwili żegnają matczyne łzawe oczy. Chociaż to większa tęsknota, większy żal, że ktoś został i myśli o nas i kocha. Co oni dziś robią?... Płaczą zapewne wspominając wieczór przed rokiem. Dwanaście miesięcy, a ile zmian! Ja w Archangielsku, Staszek na Syberii, mama i Jontek w żałobie po nas. Pamiętam ten wieczór andrzejek: wylewanie z wosku, palenie kartek... wróżby. A jednak dziwne! Przecież to tylko zabawa, nikt się tym nie przejmuje, nikt nie wierzy, jednak Staszkowi wylał się z wosku wieniec cierniowy, a mnie jakieś mury. W kartkach spaliłam się ja i Andrzej... co za ironia! Oficer, który mnie eskortował, nosi to imię. Jeszcze wtedy nie byłam wciągnięta do naszej paczki, nie chowałam proklamacji, nie widywano mnie na wiecach. Uczyłam się, chcąc zdać maturę. A teraz?... Staszka za jego odezwy i działalność pędzą na Syberię, nawet nie wiem do jakiej miejscowości. Pożegnaliśmy się w cytadeli. Mnie rzuciły losy nad Dźwinę północną... Śniegi i śniegi, lasy, bagna. Dziki kraj. Bieruzow mieszkanie nam wyszukał. Ja z Julka zajmujemy duży pokój przy rodzinie Chołmaczowa, urzędnika z admiralicji. Olska mieszka u kupca Kirylicza. Podobno dobroduszni ludzie, namawiają Olską, aby sprzedawała ryby w ich sklepie. Pewno się zgodzi, bo... cóż ma robić?... Ja niespodziewanie otrzymałam oferty na lekcje polskiego i francuskiego języka. Przyjęłam. Praca ułatwi mi wygnanie. Choć przez kilka godzin zapomnę o tęsknocie. Ale zdziwiła mnie ofiarność miejscowej inteligencji dla rewolucjonistki. Przeczuwam tu opiekę Bieruzowa, nikt mi jednak wyraźnie nie mówi, że te lekcje są z jego poleceń. On jest delikatny, mieszka w hotelu na wprost Chołmaczowów. Na szczęście bywa rzadko. Patrząc na niego przypominam sobie cytadelę. Julka go nie znosi. Straszne jest widmo niewoli! Od czasu aresztowania minęło trzy miesiące. 30 listopada Już późno. Ja piszę, a Julka leży na łóżku i gwiżdże. Jak ona może? Wiem zresztą, że nadrabia miną. Ona biedniejsza ode mnie, zostawiła rodzinę prawie w nędzy. Sama zarabiała na ich życie i teraz pozostali bez niej. To okropne! Julka wymawiała mi moje lekcje, ale dowiedziawszy się, że udzielam ich tylko w polskich domach, uspokoiła się. U Pogorskich (także zesłańcy) daję dwie godziny francuskiego; u Stawiczów (inżynier-budowniczy) godzinę francuskiego i dwie godziny polskiego. Pogorska mówiła, że chciałaby, abyśmy u niej mieszkały, ale mogliby z naszego powodu mieć przykrości, jesteśmy pod ścisłym nadzorem policyjnym. Bieruzow nad nami czuwa. Gniewa mnie jego argusowe oko, lecz nie szkodzi nam, przeciwnie, pomaga. Chołmaczowowie dobrzy ludzie, dość prości, bez pretensji, nie mają dzieci, więc cieszą się nami w zabawny sposób i chcą nam dogodzić. Do niego co dzień przychodzą znajomi na karty, ale grają po drugiej stronie mieszkania. "Eudoksja Iwanowna", nasza gospodyni, wyprawiła ich tam mówiąc głośno, że tu będą przeszkadzali "Polaczkom rewolucjonerkom i dopieroż by Bieruzow nas zrugał". Mimo woli zaśmiałyśmy się z Julka, tak to zabawnie mówiła do swych gości w przekonaniu, że my śpimy. Pada dziś gęsty śnieg, jakby chciał świat zasypać, takie niesłychane lecą płaty, równo, cicho. Ach, Boże! Jak u nas w Warszawie. Co się ze mną dzieje?... Są chwile, że bez namysłu pozbawiłabym się życia. Ogarnia mnie już nie melancholia, ale rozpacz. A śnieg wali i wali. Jak tam dźwięczą sanki na ulicach Warszawy? Na ratuszu teraz jedenasta. Niedziela, tłumy się kręcą, idą do kościołów. Mama z Jontkiem są u Kanoniczek. Wolę nie myśleć o tym! Boże, ile męki! Czy takie serdeczne tęsknoty ludzkie biegną do siebie przez ponurą dal? Czy spotykają się ze sobą, łącząc w mistycznym uśmiechu żale i gorycze?... Gdybyż wiedzieć?... 15 grudnia Nie pisałam dwa tygodnie, bo o czym?... Odnawiać je na papierze to jeszcze więcej boli. A przy tym... coś ze mną dzieje się, czego pojąć umysłem dotąd nie mogę, boję się zagłębiać w myślach, by nie odgadnąć prawdy. Ludzie rodzą się na to, aby wiecznie walczyć, wieczną ze sobą prowadzić kampanię i zawsze rozwiązanie jest niejasne. Złe i dobre instynkty w duszy borykają się ze sobą, spychają wzajemnie, wygrażają sobie pięściami, szczerzą na się zęby, ale stanowczo żaden nie wygrywa. I ta walka trwa wiecznie, dobrze, jeśli siła ciężkości spoczywa w dobrych instynktach, źle jeśli w złych. Nie sypiam po nocach, słyszę, jak dmie wicher i wstrząsnę się nieraz, okropnie wstrząsnę na myśl, że jestem w Archangielsku. Staje przy mnie mara jakaś, gorsza od wygnania, czasem wolałabym kajdany jak te niepojęte uczucia. 17 grudnia Julka mnie drażni swym badawczym wzrokiem, coś przeczuwa, o czym ja sama nie chcę wiedzieć. Matuchno! Przyślij mi przez tysiące mil swe oczy błogosławiące, może one obronią mnie, może odwrócą nieszczęście, gorsze od wiecznej niewoli. Matuchno! 19 grudnia Można jednak wytworzyć sobie cudną chwilę nawet w moich smutnych warunkach. Lecz chyba tylko tam, gdzie wchodzi muzyka. Taką chwilę miałam dziś, przed zapaleniem lamp. Grałam trochę na rozklekotanym fortepianie Chołmaczowów, ale to mnie rozstroiło. Nakręciłam gramofon. Nie cierpiałam przedtem tego instrumentu, lecz pragnienie muzyki jest silniejsze nad uprzedzenia. Gramofon grał arię Bacha. Zwykle wrzaskliwy, ten jeden utwór po prostu pieści. Rzewne, pełne intonacji tony płynęły w ciszę i mrok wieczorny, dźwięczną, zda się aksamitną harmonię. W melodii tej arii jest coś dziwnego, jakaś prośba do samego Boga, jakiś żal drga na pojedynczych akordach i przejmująca skarga, i tęsknota, i ból. Na słodkich i spokojnych dźwiękach kładzie się gorzka rozpacz, odczuć się daje tragedia bezgraniczna. Słuchając, duch wznosi się hen! Na wyżyny, poza chmury i obłoki, gdzie białe skrzydła aniołów muskają złote struny harf eolskich. Siedziałam zagłębiona w fotelu, patrząc na świetlany pas pozostały po zniknięciu słońca. Dokoła kłębiły się ciemne obłoki nocne, tym jaskrawiej uwydatniając promienny szlak. Nie gorący, nie wesoły, nie nasz, ale dziwnie smętny, błyszczący suchym światłem jak zgaszona dusza człowieka. I zdawało mi się, że na tej jasności zjawiają się cienie uwypuklające me marzenia, powiem lepiej — wspomnienia. Okno Chołmaczowów było dla mnie jakby panoramą na świat mego minionego szczęścia. Miałam wrażenie, że mój duch wychodzi z ciała i płynie na tej jasności, płynie w dal siną łudząc się, że trafi na światło gorętsze, bardziej świetlane, aż po długiej wędrówce z nadzieją j t nałem szczęścia trafia na zbitą masę czarnych chmur. I ginie w nich jak to CJ lec bez ratunku, nawet z radością, że cierpienia ustały. A dokoła snuły się cienie, zapadał mrok. Są chwile, że się nie czuje własnej istoty, nie czuje się ciała, brak wszelkich realności, tylko duch potężnieje, staje się tak ogromny, że aż rozsadza ramę warunków i otoczenia. Czułam, że mój duch był tam, na świetlanym pasie, skąd mógł widzieć niebo Warszawy. Przymknęłam oczy i ujrzałam obraz namalowany sercem, cieniowany tęsknotą. Oto w naszym mieszkaniu, w stołowym pokoju, przy lampie, siedzi mama. Siwe pasma włosów srebrzą się w blasku lampy. Oczy zaczerwienione od bezsenności, co ją trapi, i od łez. Przy niej klęczy Jontek. Tuli swą czarniawą głowę do jej kolan i pociesza, i błaga o spokój. "Staszek — Cesia", te imiona mama i Jontek zdejmują sobie wzajemnie z ust. Obraz nagle zadrżał mi w oczach, zaczęły do źrenic napływać łzy. I zmienił się. Widzę Staszka. Gdzieś w śniegach i lodach Syberii. Wzrok ma przygasły, bladą twarz. Myśli o nas i tęskni. Ale nie! Staszek nie traci otuchy! On kocha kraj i dumny jest z tego, że cierpi za ojczyznę. Staszku! I ja chcę być silną, łączmy się myślami i nieśmy je wspólnie przez obce kraje, do tej naszej drogiej matki, za którą cierpimy, i do naszej mamy i Jontka. Nie chciałam oczu otworzyć, by nie prysnął czar, bałam się odetchnąć, by nie spłoszyć widzenia, tej halucynacji złudzeń. Muzyka ustała, zaległa cisza, tylko igła na nutach gramofonu zaczęła syczeć przeciągle. Pomyślałam, że tak się wszystko na świecie kończy. Że jak wyczerpała się nuta, tak wyczerpują się ludzkie uczucia i duch ludzki w walce z przeciwnościami życia. Ale jak po zgaśnięciu melodii echo gra jeszcze, tak w człowieku jęczy ból, czasem wiekuiście. Wstałam i znowu powróciłam życie instrumentowi, znowu grał arię Bacha. Gdybyż to i człowieka po agonii, po stracie wszystkich atomów życia duchowego jakaś ręka cudownie pobudzić mogła, ożywić, dotknięciem ocucić. Stanęłam przed oknem. Aria płynęła, płynęła ciągle, a na niebie wśród szarobiałych kłębów sterował srebrny sierp. Chował się za ciemne zwoje, wdziewał na się ciężkie futra chmur, czasem zrzucał z siebie te ciężary i kapryśnie przysłaniał się przezroczystą gazą obłoczków. Złożyłam ręce i wpatrzona w jasny punkt szeptałam słowa modlitwy. Księżyc słyszał, rozumiał moją prośbę, niósł ją do Boga, każde słowo cieniował swymi obrotami. Patrzył mi wprost w twarz, jakby z życzliwym uśmiechem, albo z gniewem zasuwał się za ciemny kłąb lub nagarniał na się szarą mgłę niepewności. Raz na mój szept gorący błysnął smugą brylantów, cisnął stos światła na mą głowę, aż twarz mi się rozjaśniła. Szepnęłam: Zrozumiałeś — odczułeś? Ale sierp znowu rozwiał błogą chwilę, schował się zupełnie. Uklękłam wówczas i gorąco westchnęłam do Boga, z prośbą, niemal z łkaniem schyliłam się aż do ziemi, błagając. Ujrzałam blask na podłodze. Sierp zlewu miał brylanty, złocił się nadzieją, otuchą. Wtem zadzwoniono w przedpokoju. Czar prysnął! 20 grudnia Dziś był Bieruzow. Otworzył mi drzwi, jak wracałam z lekcji. Rozmawiałam z nim w salonie Chołmaczowów. Przyniósł mi paczkę numerów Kuriera Warszawskiego z ostatnich tygodni. Boże! Co za wrażenie! Wiadomości z Warszawy! Dziękowałam mu szczerze a on rzekł: "To taka drobność, a dla pani wesoło". Po polsku, choć łamane słowa, ale po polsku. Zdziwiona spojrzałam na niego, a on odrzekł: "Ja uczę się po waszemu, panno Cecylio". Dotychczas mówił mi zawsze "Cecylia Kazimirowna". Taki miał dziwny wyraz w piwnych oczach, gdy ogarnął mnie nimi... Brrr! Oficer żandarmerii! Nie chcę o nim mówić. Idę czytać Kuriery. Skąd je dostał i... czemu sam nie wraca już do Warszawy? 21 grudnia W kraju wre. Ciągłe aresztowania, ciągła walka o byt. Pochłonęłam wiadomości, nawet wszystkie ogłoszenia. W nekrologach jest znajome nazwisko studenta, zmarł nagle. Może samobójstwo? Chłopak był młody i zdrów. 22 grudnia Pojutrze wigilia w Warszawie. Radość w szczęśliwych rodzinach, płacz w wielu domach wśród nędzy. Ile niedoli na świecie! Ile łez płynie! A na ulicach ruch, ciągły wzmożony ruch. Przed rokiem wyjeżdżaliśmy wszyscy na święta do ciotki. Mama i Jontek wciąż mi są w myśli, i Staszek! Boże! On w ciężkich robotach. On! Staszek! Może to tylko straszny sen, mara? Wściekłość mnie ogarnia, rozwaliłabym świat, byle wyrwać Staszka z Syberii. I nic nie mogę dla niego zrobić, nic. Przecież to gorsze od śmierci! Julka mi mówi, że nie powinnam go żałować, bo on walczy za kraj, jest bohaterem. Ja to rozumiem, tylko sercem objąć nie mogę. Wszystko się we mnie buntuje, sama do siebie czuję wstręt. Ja, co jestem o tyle mniej warta od Staszka, mam mniejszą karę. Ciągle niby wyrzut gorzki stoi mi przed oczyma postać brata zakutego w żelazach. Julka inaczej na to patrzy, ona ma twardy charakter, nazywa mnie głupią patriotką. Może to słuszne? Ale ja mam tylko mniej mężne serce od niej, a patriotyzm równie silny. I mnie, mnie mogą ogarniać takie dziwne uczucia?... Takie sprzecznie straszliwe?... Po wszystkim, co się stało ze Staszkiem, ja mogę patrzeć na Bieruzowa z życzliwością? Dziękować mu za jego dobroć — żandarmskiemu oficerowi?... To zgrzyt! To ironia!... A jednak cóż on winien?... Jest Rosjanem i na służbie. Mógłby naprawdę być złym, gdyby chciał i miał to w swej naturze. On jest uczciwy, coś ma w sobie łagodnego, pomimo dzikich ogni w oczach. Wczoraj Julka patrząc przez okno zawołała nagle: "Bieruzow idzie do nas, wiesz, Cesia, że to dziwny człowiek". — Dlaczego? — spytałam. — Ma w sobie coś, co bierze — odrzekła Julka. — Zauważ tylko jego oczy, i straszne, i zarazem łagodzące. Patrzyłam na nią zdumiona. Nie znosiła go przecież, skąd ta zmiana? A Julka mówiła dalej. — Albo jego brwi... zrośnięte jak czarne łuki. — Prędzej jak nahajki — odpowiedziałam z gniewem. Rozdrażniły mnie zachwyty Julki. Ona spojrzała na mnie i odrzekła spokojnie, ale ironicznie. — Czego się dąsasz? Wiem, że ci się podoba "Andrej Andrejewicz", ja się nie dziwie, bo on jest typowy. Zupełnie do Bohuna podobny. — Szkoda, że żandarm! — rzuciłam nerwowo. — A szkoda! — westchnęła Julka. Nic już nie odpowiedziałam, bo zadźwięczały ostrogi w przedpokoju. Poznałam kroki Andrzeja. Zastukał do nas. — Nie można! — zawołałam. — Przepraszam! — Cesia! On po polsku mówi — krzyknęła Julka. — To i cóż! Julka skoczyła do drzwi, pobiegła za nim do salonu. Słyszałam, jak rozmawiali. Ja szarpałam chustkę na sobie. Gniew mnie porywał niepojęty. Po kilkunastu minutach weszła Julka, była zmieniona. — Co się stało?! — zawołałam. Nie odpowiedziała ani słowa. Podeszła do okna i oparłszy czoło na szybie stała cicho, jakby zgnębiona. Lek mnie przejął straszny. Podbiegłam do niej i szarpnęłam za ramię. — Julka! Nie masz prawa ukrywać przede mną nieszczęścia! Mów, co się stało?! — Nic się nie stało złego, tylko Bieruzow to dzielny i zacny człowiek. Powinnyśmy go, Cesiu, bardzo szanować. — Julka, co to?!... Wzruszyła ramionami. — Czego tak zbladłaś? Ty, Cesia, nigdy rozumu nie będziesz miała. Powtarzam ci, że Andrzeja powinnyśmy bardzo cenić — to nasz dobry duch. — I to ty mówisz o nim? Ty?... Julka wyprostowała się dumnie. — Potrafię ocenić duszę człowieka nawet we wrogu — odrzekła z mocą, więcej nie dowiedziałam się. Julka wyszła zaraz do Pogorskich, gdzie młodszym dzieciom udziela początków. Uległa moim namowom, gdyż bezczynność źle na nią działała. 23 grudnia Dziś była trudna lekcja z Anią Stawiczówną. Musiałam panować nad sobą, by nie rozpłakać się. Taki mnie żal dławi, tak mi czarno i pusto. Pusto bezbrzeżnie. Olska szczęśliwa. Sprzedaje ryby u Kirylicza i mówi, że nie martwi się, bo i to minie. Obiecuje sobie zarobić przez te dziesięć lat wygnania i jest pewna, że miną one jak jedna doba. Jak ona może tak filozofować?... Nie pojmuję tego spokoju! Może to tylko brawura?... Rodziny prawie nie ma, mąż stracony, więc już do kraju nawet nie tęskni. Czy tak można zagłuszyć w sobie uczucia? Nie, jeśli Olska chce nas pocieszać tą swoją filozofią, to się myli. Mnie tylko napawa goryczą. 24 grudnia Dziś wigilia. Dziś mama, Jontek, kraj cały święci ten dzień uroczysty. Skowyczy we mnie wszystko, co czuć potrafi, serce struga ostry nóż wspomnień. Taki szalony zamęt w mózgu. Takie młoty, obuchy walą, miażdżą w duszy każdą jej cząstkę. A Staszek zakuty! Żeby mu Bóg na ten dzień odebrał siłę wspomnień! Niechby nie pamiętał, że to wigilia! Niechby wpadł w jakiś letarg, cudowny sen, który by go przeniósł do swoich duchem. Niechby nie czuł tęsknoty. Boże, zlituj się nad nim, nad mamą i Jontkiem. Zlituj się nad tymi co dziś cierpią, nad wygnańcami z kraju. Ześlij im ukojenie. 24 grudnia, dwunasta w nocy Okropnego doznałam wstrząśnienia dziś, po powrocie od Pogorskich. Oni obchodzą święta starego stylu, więc tylko rozmawialiśmy o kraju aż do zmroku. Potem wyszłam chcąc u siebie spędzić wieczór. Julka poszła do Olskiej. W domu otworzyła mi drzwi Eudoksja Iwanowna z jakimś zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy weszłam do pokoju, zdrętwiałam z wrażenia. Na środku stała choinka, mała, zgrabna, na wysokim słupku umocowana. Służąca Nadia kończyła zapalać świeczki. Nie mogłam pojąć, czy to sen, czy to jawa. Tak plastycznie uprzytomniło mi to drzewko kraj mój i rodzinę. Łzy spłynęły mi z oczu, nie mogłam wypowiedzieć słowa. Upadłam na kolana przed drzewkiem i załkałam boleśnie. Nadia przedtem wybiegła z pokoju. Musiałam długo płakać, bo nareszcie Chołmaczowowa zastukała do drzwi. Chciałam jej dziękować za niespodziankę, ale ona rzekła: — To nie ja, to nie ja, to Bieruzow. I opowiedziała mi, jak on sam choinkę ustawił, świeczkami ubrał i paorowym łańcuchem, a złote orzechy i te "konfiety" to zawieszał, to zdejmował bo się bał, żeby się panna Cecylia nie obraziła. Wzruszyła mnie do głębi duszy dobroć tego człowieka. Stałam przy drzewku niemal z radością i różnych stłoczonych ze sobą uczuć. Nagle dojrzałam coś białego na słupku. Krzyknęłam strasznie, był to list od mamy! Stempel warszawski i adres napisany ręką matuchny. Nie pytając więcej o nic, rozszarpałam kopertę i klęcząc przed choinką rozwinęłam list. Wypadły opłatki. Co za szczęście! Czytałam te drogie litery połykając je z chciwością nadludzką. Mama i Jontek pisali na czterech arkuszach, maczkiem. Dodają mi otuchy, pocieszają, jak słodko mama przemawia i o Staszku mówi z taką boską rezygnacją. Tyle miłości i poświęcenia w jej kochanych słowach. Takie musiały być dawniejsze matki chrześcijańskie, oddające dzieci na arenę męczeństwa. Jontek pisze o sobie, że się uczy pilnie i w następnym roku skończy gimnazjum. Daj mu Boże szczęście i hart, aby mama miała z niego pociechę. Droga matuchna! Ile ją kosztują te słowa nadziei, które mi przysyła. Pisze tak: "Przetrwaj lata niedoli, bądź mężną a wiary nie zgub, bo to skarb nasz najcenniejszy. Gdy Bóg pozwoli ci powrócić po dziesięciu latach, będziesz kobietą trzydziestoparoletnią, więc jeszcze młodą i pełną sił; jeszcze kraj znajdzie w tobie zacną obywatelkę i społeczniczkę. A ja modlę się gorąco, bym chwili twego powrotu doczekać mogła i uścisnąć cię po dniach rozłąki". Na zakończenie Jontek unosi się nad dobrocią Bieruzowa. On podobno pisał do mamy pozwalając na korespondencję ze mną przez jego ręce. Jaki to szlachetny charakter! Jaka delikatność tego człowieka. Sam się nawet nie pokazał tego wieczoru. Są jednak zacne dusze w ludziach, którzy nas skądinąd przerażają. Nie domyślamy się często gdzie jest prawość, nawet słodycz charakteru. Bieruzow od początku opiekował się nami serdecznie, strzegł od wszelkich przykrości. I tu na każdym kroku odczuwam jego dobroć. Gdy nadeszła Julka z Olską, spłakałyśmy się wszystkie przy choince. W ścianach rosyjskiego domu w Archangielsku rozbrzmiała pieśń polska o narodzinach boskiego dzieciątka. Dzieliłyśmy się opłatkiem a łzy żalu jedna przed drugą skrywała. Dziewięć takich wieczorów musimy jeszcze spędzie w tym północnym kącie. Czy przeżyjemy?... Może Olska dobrze radzi, żeby najmniej myśleć o przyszłości, bo to niweczy siły życiowe a przecież powinnyśmy dbać o to, by zachować zdrowie dla kraju, gdy doń powrócimy. Trudno o taką trzeźwość, trzeba ją posiadać, wyrobić się nie da. Tęsknota i beznadziejność wyżera istotę człowieka w barbarzyński sposób. Czytałam listy mamy Julce i Olskiej i one się spłakały nad nim, a Julka mi powiedziała z zapałem: — "A widzisz Cesia? Mówiłam prawdę. Bieruzowa trzeba cenić". Spytałam ją, czym Bieruzow ją zjednał wówczas w salonie; odrzekła bez namysłu: — Swą szlachetnością. Dowiedział się, że ma być u nas rewizja, policję widział przed domem i ostrzegał nas. Jest tu jakiś oficer z admiralicji, który nie lubi Andrzeja i nas śledzi, prawdopodobnie zechce nam dokuczać przez złość dla Bieruzowa. Zaniepokoiłam się tym, a Olska rzekła: — Ta opieka Bieruzowa nad nami jest podejrzana. Tu wchodzi w grę coś innego niż prosta uczciwość. Ja trochę domyślam się. Nie pozwoliłam jej dokończyć, przeczułam dalszy ciąg jej słów. Boże mój! Czyżby to była prawda?... Nie, nie, jak najdalej z podobnymi myślami! Niszczyć je zawzięcie jak gady kąśliwe, by się nie rozmnażały. Przesiedziałyśmy we trzy aż do tej chwili. Olska przyniosła jakichś rybek i herbaty. Urządziła nam wieczerzę. Bawiła nas krzątaniem się przy spirytusowej maszynce. Teraz Olska śpi na moim łóżku, Julka drzemie i nuci kolędy. Cisza wielka, wszystko dokoła śpi. Czy wszystko? Uczucia chyba nie znają snu. One błądzą stale w atmosferze, choć nie pobudzane umysłem. Dusza ludzka nie zna snu i serce nie zna, ono bije zawsze. Nad uśpionym ciałem błądzi moc uczuć z serca wypłyniętych, błądzi i gna w strony ukochane przez jaźń duchową i dosięga serdecznych strun i gra na nich. Tak, uczucia nie śpią. Tworzą sny, tworzą mary, abstrakcyjnie pływają w przestworzu dopóki umysł ocknięty nie zgromadzi ich w jednolitą całość. Na ulicy gdzieś słychać szczekanie psa. Jak przed rokiem na wsi u ciotki, tylko świstka nocnego stróża nie usłyszę tutaj. Chciałabym zamienić się w niedźwiedzia i zasnąć twardo na tę zimę mego życia; obudzić się, aż kiedy znowu słońce wzejdzie... Za dziesięć lat. Czy ja spokój odzyskam? Czy ta newroza jest u mnie czasem przejściowym?... Czy będzie trwać?... To byłoby okrutne! Karcę siebie za taką słabość i brak odwagi. Mama staruszka już i tyle ma hartu w duszy. A ja mając dwadzieścia parę lat chcę jakiegoś zaniku, byle nie cierpieć? Chcę doczekać słońca bez męki?... Egoistką jestem nikczemną! Moja dola jest jeszcze promienną w porównaniu z nędzą Staszka. On listu od mamy nie otrzymał, on cierpi najwięcej. A ja chcę spać, byle nie czuć niewoli?... Wstydzę się za siebie! 26 grudnia Drugi dzień świąt. Zagłębiam się w ponure myśli, aby choć odrobinę zbliżyć się w cierpieniu do cierpień Staszka. Ta choinka i list mamy to dla mnie gorzki wyrzut. Czemuż ja tego przesłać nie mogę Staszkowi?... 27 grudnia Coś nowego! Dręczy mnie jakaś kolizja niepojęta uczuć, wrażeń wzruszających. Obawa własnego cienia i najbliższej przyszłości. Czy można stanowczo zawładnąć nad swymi myślami i uczuciami?... Nie! Największa siła woli i gmach postanowień nic nie znaczy wobec tej potęgi wyższej ponad wszystko, co nam je nasuwa. Serce jest władcą ducha ludzkiego, ono zbiera uczucia i rozprasza je. A siła, energia?... Jest dla pobudzania muskułów, może i umysłu? Lecz nie dla uczuć. Może być energia czynu, a m o c ducha. Więc się nie obronię? To mnie przeraża jak jeszcze jeden bardzo ostry młot mego nieszczęścia. l stycznia Nowy Rok! Smutne niesie nam horoskopy. Nam wygnankom. Otrząsam się z nawału ciężkich myśli. Tak dłużej trwać nie może. Poza godzinami lekcji siedzę u siebie i rysuję. Z kart pocztowych z widokami Warszawy, które znalazłam u Pogorskich, przerysowuję na duże kartony. Mam już plac Teatralny z gmachem teatru i Łazienkowski pałac. Wszystko to teraz pokryte śniegiem. Rysuję z myśli różne zakątki naszego mieszkania, powiększam fotografie moich najdroższych. Tęsknoty to nie osłabi, lecz zabija czas i przenosi do swoich. Czytam dość wiele. Pogorscy mają polskie książki. Zwalczam w sobie tę przeogromną nudę, która zdaje się iść do mnie przez stepy i pola śniegiem obrosłe. Jęczy mi głuchy dzwon w mózgu i tak kołacze, aż ból fizyczny odczuwam. I myślę. Myślę nad tym, po co w duszy człowieka żyje uczucie patriotyzmu? Po co ta świętość poczyna się jeszcze w dziecinnym łonie i rośnie, i potężnieje? Po co? By jeden wybuch tego ognia, jeden błysk, wyszły spoza obowiązkowej powłoki niweczył cały płód? Takiej potęgi nie można w sobie zamknąć, bo gdy jest potęga — musi być zapał, a zapał jest głośny i jasny, daje się widzieć. Taki cichy, bezczynny patriotyzm cóż wart? Może go nie być równie dobrze. Jest praktyczniejszy. Zapewne można z nim żyć dostatnio, nawet tłuścieć, ale to tylko wegetacja, to nie czyn. 4 stycznia Była dziś u nas rewizja. Oficer w admiralicji działa na naszą niekorzyść. Ale Bieruzow był na kilka minut przedtem i schował w kieszeni szynela mój dziennik oraz listy z Warszawy. Kuriery nam zabrano. Bieruzow oddając mi paczkę ocalonych papierów rzekł po polsku: "Niech się pani nie boi, ja pilnuję, krzywdy wam nie zrobią". Tak przy tym dziwnie patrzy. Boję się tych oczu. 5 stycznia Stale prześladują mnie oczy Andrzeja. To jakieś przekleństwo! Co się ze mną dzieje? Co się we mnie poczyna?... Ach te oczy! Podła jestem! Podła! 25 stycznia Nie mogę pisać teraz. I pragnę tych zwierzeń serdecznych, i odpycha mnie od nich. Strach! Mara! Boję się spojrzeć w oczy tej bestii, która już we mnie rozwielmożnia się, którą już odczuwam. Ciężarem osiadła na mym sercu, kaleczy je do krwi. Julka milczy, rozumie wszystko, ale milczy. Och! lepiej by mnie wybiła! Od mamy i Jontka znowu były długie, długie listy. Matuchno! 30 stycznia Czy wy wiecie — co to jest wygnanie i ta długa zima na północy? Nie wie tego ten, kto szczęśliwy. Ale niedola nigdy sama nie chodzi, zawsze w parze, zawsze wlecze za sobą inną, czasem gorszą jeszcze i okrutniejszą. I ze mną poszły dwie. Jedna żre duszę, druga serce. Piekielne twory! Zima na wygnaniu, w Archangielsku. Te noce nieskończone, mróz albo monotonne mamrotanie wichru! Coś wówczas za włosy porywa, rozcząstkowuje nerwy. Bezmiar, bezmiar smutku! Noce najgorsze! Przewalają się leniwie, łażą ciężkim cielskiem po duszy ludzkiej i omaszczają rozpaczą. Wolno kapią godziny brzemienne w tęsknotę i straszną niemoc. A wiatr suwa się po szybach okien, tak ponury. Ten wiatr Bóg wie skąd przywędrował do Archangielska. Tłucze w okna — a mówić nie umie. Może on był w Warszawie? Może wiał tam, na ulicach naszych? Może szeleścił nagimi gałęziami drzew w Łazienkowskim parku? Może w Wilanowie buszował, na Wiśle ze śniegiem się borykał? A potem... Potem zajrzawszy do dziedzińców cytadeli jęknął z żalu i ruszył odwiedzić tych, co płaczą, co tęsknią wśród śniegów północy. Odwiedzić zesłańców. Chodź, wietrze, chodź! Może otuchę niesiesz? Może w twym szumie usłyszę jeszcze nie zagubiony po drodze, jesienny bełkot fal wiślanych? Może niesiesz ostatni zew katedralnych dzwonów naszych? Może płacz dzieci, którym zabrano rodziców. Wietrze mów, wiaterku! Dotknij mego czoła i wygraj smętną melodię zdjętą z bruku Warszawy. Niech ja się nią upoję. Wietrze, dotknij mej skroni rozpalonej tęsknotą. Niech ona upieści się twym głaskaniem, niech mam ulgę w myśli, że to nasz powiew rodzinny muska mnie łagodnie i tak słodko. _._. .""^ ,^1 UM __"?,v/wiem kwie ___", oiv " miai, prawię w kwiatach, niby w szumiącej fali jeziora, gdzie przeglądają się obłoki. Nagarniam na siebie snop traw i piję ich Iz }' wość. Błękitne niezapominajki otwierają szeroko swe ciekawe źrenice, patrz, na mnie i szemrzą swą wiekuistą pieśń wiosenną, którą motyle na skrzydłach roznoszą. Słodycz miodowa sączy się spod traw, spod kwiatów, idzie ona wonna i ożywcza słodycz ziemi naszej drogiej, słodycz upoista. A taka bezbrzeźnie tęskna. A taka promienna. Idzie ona za nami do murów Warszawy, przyjęta radośnie przez serca, co ją kochają. Ochładza czoła uznojone, rozszerza piersi ściśnięte miejską dusznością. A zwie się tam — odczuciem ziemi. Idzie ona i dalej śladem swych dzieci. Idzie do pustyń upalnych, za ocean, gdzie polskie siekiery pracują, dla chleba niwecząc bory dziewicze. A zwie się tam — nostalgią. Idzie do ludnych miast obcych, gdzie w cuchnących tłoczniach fabrycznych, wśród dymu i sadzy, wsącza się w dusze wychudłych robotników, dążących po pracę z ubogich zagonów ojczystych. A zwie się tam — nostalgią. Idzie ta słodycz nasza ukochana do czarnych kopalń, gdzie w czeluściach czarnych korytarzy ociekając potem, ze zgiętymi grzbietami, ciągną mozół przestraszny tłumy na pół żywych istot z gleby swej za bytem tam przygnanych. I tam zwie się — nostalgią. Idzie ona do nas, zesłańców za miłość dla Niej, do pustyń śnieżnych, do robót ciężkich, do wątłych ciał biedaków opasanych żelazami, z brzemieniem taczek za sobą. A zwie się tu już nie tylko nostalgią, ale rozpaczliwą tęsknotą... i bezkresną miłością. O, łąki nasze złotogłowiem kwiecia usiane! Tak was kocham! A tu śnieg! śnieg! śnieg! Mróz ścina oddech i lodem osiada na duszy. Tylko serca nie zgasi. Ono żyje, tętni i kipi żywą krwią. 2 lutego Dziś niedziela. Był u nas Bieruzow, całe południe. Siedziałyśmy z Julką w salonie, a on opowiadał o sobie. Urodził się i wychował w głębokiej Rosji, i tam wstąpił do żandarmerii. Mówił, że dopiero w Warszawie, gdzie go przeniesiono, odczuł całą okropność swego stanowiska. Chciał już wystąpić, gdy oddano mu nas w opiekę. Wzbraniał się, nie chciał, ale po ostatnim śledztwie, na którym był obecny, zdecydował się od razu. "Ja bał się, żeby wam do konwoju nie dali jakiego grubego oficera, tak już wolał sam. No, bo mnie i pociągnęło za wami strasznie, prosto za serce chwyciło, a tu myślę takie delikatne panienki, a Boże broń czego?... Ot, już by nie dopuścił krzywdy". Mówił tak patrząc swymi przepaścistymi oczyma na zamglone od mrozu okno i wolnym ruchem gładząc brodę. Jakaś melancholia była w całej jego postaci, przygnębienie odcinające się dziwnie od jego energicznych rysów. Siedziałam w kącie staroświeckiej sofy, otulona w szalu i patrzyłam na niego. Patrzyłam, jak przykuta, a zupełnie bezwolnie. Rozbudził mnie szyderczy głos Julki; mówiła do niego: — Czemuż pan do Warszawy nie wraca? Przecież panu nie kazali ciągle nas pilnować. — Nie, nie kazali — odrzekł cicho po długiej chwili. — To czego pan tu siedzi?... On spojrzał na nią spokojnie, bez uśmiechu i rzekł jakby zdziwiony. — Panna Julia to w i d n o tylko co narodziła się. Tyle było prostoty i szczerości w tych jego słowach, że Julka, zwykle obraźliwa, tym razem uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Mnie jakiś skurcz ścisnął serce. — Oho! Nie wiadomo kto z nas głupszy dzieciak — zażartowała Julka. — Głupszy to może ja, ale wy na pewno większe d i t i a ode mnie. — odrzekł Andrzej. — Dlaczego?... — No bo jakże! Nawet i tego nie rozumiecie, czego ja tu siedzę; a jaż nie chodzę w masce. Wstał i zaczął się żegnać. Do mnie zwrócił się ze słowami: — A panna Cecylia to milczy i milczy, nie łaskawa na mnie. Boże mój! Duże jego oczy zaszły powłoką smutku. Nie chciałam widzieć i... jednak widziałam. Powtórzę za nim: Boże mój! Ale dodam! ratuj mnie! 5 lutego Nie sypiam nocami. Mordują mnie przeróżne widziadła, okropne, podłe, lecz i... takie słodkie. Im są słodsze, tym podlejsze, im rozkoszniejsze, tym śmielsze. Z głowy mej wypływają strugi myśli obłędnych, wprost czasem tyranicznych. I pełzną! Do najtajniejszych skrytek serca. Po złodziejsku się do niego skradają, chcąc mu wyżreć tajemnicę i może zbezcześcić. Bo myśl z uczuciem nie zawsze jest zgodna. Myśl jest już odruchem rozumu. A rozum to wielki pan, głupszy lub mądrzejszy, ale zawsze wyrachowany, sztywny; umiejący zatrzymać się zręcznie na progu, gdy widzi, że poza nim jest nieodpowiedni teren dla jego dostojnych nóg. Umiejący nie wyciągnąć ręki do skaleczonego biedaka, nie dotknąć łachmanów żebraczych, aby nie psuć sobie spokoju i nie powalać rąk. A uczucie, to proste pacholę wieśniacze, o ufnych jasnych źrenicach i pełnej piersi dobroczynnych tchnień. Ono swobodnie hasa w przestwór gnane tęsknotą, zanurza się w kwieciu, kłosy zgarnia na swą głowę, tuli do się wszystko, co biedne, co łaknie. Ono brodzi nieustraszoną stopą wśród lasów ciemnych i ciernistych, wśród bagnisk nieprzebytych, wskroś plączących lian niedoli. Wciąż dąży do jakiejś wizji urojonej i przeczucia tej, która stać się może ukochaniem jego, pulsem jego życia. I gdy dosięgnie nareszcie, nie zatrzyma się na progu. Choćby ten próg nabity był ostrym ćwiekami, choćby go poranił, pacholę ufne szczęśliwe stąpa śmiało, zwycięsko idzie naprzód i osiąga marę lub cudną prawdę. Uczucie dotknie się najbrudniejszej istoty, gdy widzi, że ona cierpi, a nawet gdy wprost intuicyjnie przeczuje w niej coś, co nie mówi, nie błyszczy, ale jest żyje i odczuć się daje. Wszystko, co odczuć się daje, warte jest odczucia wszystko, co intuicyjnie odgadujemy, ma w sobie moc. Bierności nie odczujemy — chyba w ten sposób jak kamień, gdy go usuwamy z drogi. Ale i bierność ma swą filozofię. Nie być. Może to największa prawda życiowa? Może w tym koncentrują się wszystkie rozumy i przemyślenia, przetrawienia najistotniejszych dogmatów. Może to jest właśnie zdobycie wczechwiedzy i wszechrozumienia ludzkości? Nie być. Kto sobie tak powie i tak trwa, ten jednak zdobył jakąś prawdę i ona mu mówi, że walka — to nicość, że praca — to nędza, że ideał to złuda, że myśl — to strata czasu, a uczucia — miraż, a rozum — głupota. I gdy dojdzie do takiej syntezy, oczywiście samą siłą zdobytych faktów, popada w bierność, trwa w niej i nawet rozkoszuje się nią. Ale czy pozbywa się również ironii? Czy też ona zostaje w popielisku jego idei i przez nią patrzy na ludzkość borykającą się, wznoszącą i ginącą ze śmiechem szyderczym, jakby mówił: "kręćcie karki i was przegryzie rdza mojej filozofii, i wy osiądziecie na mieliźnie bierności, bez pragnień zepchnięcia się z niej". Nie, jeśli absolutna bierność więc i pozbawiona ironii. To stołek, przed którym fikają kozły, tańczą, płaczą, kołki na nim ociosują, siadają nań, rzucają w kąt, dywanami przykrywają, rozkładają na nim drogocenne dzieła naukowe i dzieła sztuki, ryby skrobią, a on nic, zawsze ten sam — niemy stołek. Więc cóż jest bierność? Największa mądrość czy najgłębsza głupota? To coś trzeciego, całkiem odrębnego, co stoi po środku mądrości i głupoty zażywiane sokami jednej i drugiej. A znowu jeżeli bierność — więc nie może być odrębną? To jest rodzaj nijaki. Daleko odbiegłam od uczucia, a przecież bodaj ono czyż nie jest również w pewnych warunkach zbliżone do bierności. Nie rzeczowo — ale podobieństwem środowiska. Bo i uczucie to wytwór zasilany w równej mierze potężnym źródłem największej mądrości i żyłą pędzącą muł z dna głupoty. Więc moje uczucia? Och! Nie mówić o nich, nie mówić! 9 lutego Staram się zagłuszyć w sobie wszystko, co czuję i myślę. Chcę być głazem. Chcę być — biernością. Dzień za dniem przechodzi bez różnicy zewnętrznej. Co dzień śniadanie, obiad, kolacja i znowu śniadanie, obiad, kolacja. Odbywam lekcje, rysuję, czytam. Zaniechałam wstępowania do kościoła, bo chłodna cisza panująca tam i stygmat świątyni przenosi mnie do Warszawy, a przy tym budzi rozpacz. Rozpacz mego obecnego istnienia, mej targaniny wewnętrznej, którą chcę zadławić doszczętnie. Z Julką rozmawiamy ostrożnie, bojąc się naruszyć jakiej struny bolesnej dla mnie. Za to chodzę często do Olskiej. Patrzę, jak ona waży ryby, jak je układa i mówi bez przerwy. O czym mówi?... O kundmanach Kirylicza, o gatunkach ryb i w ogóle towarów, a zarazem o naszej tu podróży, o cytadeli, o Warszawie. Przeskakuje z tematu wielkiego na temat płaski jak wiewiórka z niebotycznego dębu na śmietnik. I tak samo jak wiewiórka gryzie orzechy najgłębszych zagadnień, z filozofią ostrych zębów jak i te orzechy z półki Kirylicza, które wciąż miażdży w ustach. Płytkość wieje od tej kobiety drażniąca nerwy. A pomimo to, gdy siedzę u niej, lżej mi jest, bo rozmyślając nad nią i badając ją zapominam o tym, co nurtuje własną duszę. Z Julka Olską się zawsze kłóci, a na mnie mówi, żem "zamarynowana w smutku". Wyrażenie iście kupczychy rybnej, ale wybaczam jej, bo każdy na swój sposób biedę znosi. Zresztą Olska, to z gruntu dobra dusza, a że prosta i bezuczuciowa, to może właśnie dogmat jej szczęścia. Oto jest już dobry typ bierności. 22 lutego Przeżywałam dnie zmagań się straszliwych, jak bym błądziła po puszczy, gdzie czyha tylko niebezpieczeństwo. Na ziemi gąszcz splatany i dzikie bestie, na drzewach kąśliwe węże truciciele. Żadnego wyjścia z tej otchłani poczochranych wrażeń, z tej masakrowanej niemiłosiernie gehenny uczuć. Puszcza nieszczęścia stoi przede mną otworem. Zieje z niej do mnie parzący war jak z huty piekielnej, słyszę kłapanie wilczych kłów na mnie ostrzących się. Zamykam oczy, zatykam uszy i nic nie pomaga. Puszcza przeraża mnie, zbliża się nieubłagana, by mnie pochłonąć. Nie mam sił, by się bronić i już się... nie obronię. Każdy nerw, każda żyłka krzyczy we mnie protestem, a ten żar zabijający ciągnie przemocą niesłychaną i wchłania mnie wolno po atomie zda się, ale stale, ale okrutnie. Wyłam dziś przez sen, konwulsyjnie płakałam. Zbudziła mnie przerażona Julka. Podbiegła do mnie. — Co ci to, Cesia? Dziecko, cicho! Jeszcze drżąca, prawie bezprzytomna ze wzburzenia, wysunęłam z łóżka i runęłam do nóg Julki. Za to jedno słowo — dziecko — za ten jeden dźwięk! Całowałam jej ręce, łzami je oblewając. I skarżyłam się jękliwie i błagałam o ratunek. Czułam jak przez mgłę, że się zdradzam, ale potoku skarg wstrzymać nie byłam w stanie. Musiałam jednak coś wypowiedzieć strasznego bo Julka zamilkła, tylko tuliła mnie mocniej i łzy jej ciekły na mą głowę. Tuliła mnie jak matka i ja się do niej garnęłam jak do swej matuchny. Ułożyła mnie łagodnie na pościeli, ale już zasnąć nie mogłam. Mój sen stał mi ciągle krwawą łuną w oczach. Byłam wśród zesłańców; w kopalniach Nerczyńskich, widziałam Staszka ale jak?... Patrzył na mnie karcącymi oczyma i wskazując mnie innym, mówił z goryczą. — "Patrzcie! Oto wyrodna córka, Polka, patriotka, a w sercu nosi żmiję i hoduje ją, zamiast zadławić, zanim wyrosła. Patrzcie w jej duszę! Jakie się tam potwory lęgną, widzicie jej uczucia spodlone, w bezwstydzie unurzane! Patrzcie, to Polka!" Staszek tak mówił a oni wszyscy okuci w żelazach spoglądali na mnie ze smutkiem bolesnym i łzy im padały na szare więzienne sukmany. Stałam jak przed własnym szafotem, z głową zwieszoną na piersiach. Rzuciłam się do nich, nogi im całowałam, bo na tych stopach odczułam zebrany pył nieszczęść ojczyzny. O litość ich błagałam. "Nie potępiajcie mnie, jam niewinna; ten gad wylągł się bezwiednie w moim sercu. Ono kochało tylko ojczyznę i za Nią cierpiało. A ta nowa jasność zgrzytem mnie przejęła..." Staszek podniósł nade mną przeklinającym ruchem ramiona. "Ona tę ohydę jasnością nazywa! Potępiona, potępiona!" I nie było dla mnie ratunku, nie było litości. Przeklinali mnie bracia, mnie — wygnankę, taką jak oni. Wołałam matki, ale nie przyszła, i ona mnie przeklina! Wtedy zaczęłam wyć z bólu, rozpaczy, co mi jak hiena wyżerała serce. Przeraźliwy sen. Tragiczny sen. Na drugi dzień byłam chora, miałam gorączkę. Julka nie puściła mnie z domu. Ale nie leżałam. Tłukłam się po pokoju jak zwierzę w klatce, chciałam samą siebie gryźć, by fizycznym bólem zagłuszyć cierpienia duszy. Julka mnie łagodziła, przemawiała do mnie serdecznie, ale to nie pomogło. O tym, co bolało mnie w istocie, milczałyśmy obie. Po obiedzie, którego nie jadłam, zastukano do drzwi. Weszła Chołmaczowowa mówiąc, że przyszedł Andrzej. Zadrżałam, musiałam zmienić się na twarzy, bo poczciwa ta kobieta zaczęła się mną troszczyć i radziła wezwać doktora. Nareszcie wyszła, Julka za nią. Słyszałam głos Andrzeja. I on o doktorze mówił. Słuchałam z natężeniem troskliwych jego słów, chłonęłam w siebie głos niski a smętny, jakby zgnieciony teraz. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało, tylko uniesiona byłam w zaświaty. Archangielsk, wygnanie, cała przykra jawa zapadła się gdzieś bez śladu. Brodziłam w pysznym gaju róż, obficie zroszonych rosą słoneczną. Słuchałam, jak trawy szepcą tym niskim, smętnym, jakby zgniecionym głosem. Taki płynął oj, taka upoista cisza i... ten głos. Aż nagle, dźwięk ostróg w przedpokoju, głos żałosny, ale już inny, już zbyt wyraźny. — To ja będę czekał. Jakby, Boże broń, gorzej... — Dobrze, zawiadomię — odrzekła Julka. Żegnają się, szczęk drzwi. Wyszedł. Z piorunową szybkością i mocą powrócił znów do myśli mych Archangielsk, Nerczyńsk, wygnanie, przeklinający brat i — oficer żandarmerii. Spazmatycznie trzęsłam się, szarpałam jak w ataku wścieklizny. Julka weszła i bez słowa położyła swą dłoń na mej głowie. Nie mówiłyśmy do siebie nic. 25 lutego Miałam dziś list od mamy i Jontka. Nie domyślasz się, mamo, co się ze mną dzieje. Nie trzeba, żebyś wiedziała. Ja jestem zbrodniarką. Andrzej przyniósł listy. Nie było nikogo prócz mnie. Oddał mi paczkę i spytał o moje zdrowie. Długo patrzył na moje podkrążone oczy, na bladość moją i wahał się. Chciał coś mówić, ale się wahał. Ja zresztą prędko skończyłam tę chwilę żegnając się. Ucałował moją rękę w milczeniu. Żar, żar jego ust. Spuściłam głowę i stałam jak po wymierzonym policzku, bo mi ten pocałunek odjął władzę nad sobą. I przeraził, i wstrząsnął, i krew napędził do serca. On stał także. Nie wiem, gdzie nasze oczy błądziły, ale musiały się spotkać w jakiejś przestrzeni i zatonąć w sobie. Odczuwałam wulkan jego źrenic, choć nie plastycznie. Znikł jego mundur, znikło jego stanowisko, pozostał tylko on sam, jego oczy i dusza dziwnie jasna, dziwnie promienna, która mnie brała w siebie żywiołową mocą. Ja pierwsza się ocknęłam. Znowu Nerczyńsk! Odeszłam. Widziałam go, jak szedł przez ulicę. Głowę miał zwieszoną, chód ciężki. 28 lutego Człowiek to bardzo słabe i ułomne stworzenie. Nie jest w możności zatrzymania fali swych uczuć, gdy ta rośnie, nie zdoła skierować umysłu na inny brzeg, gdy ten pędzi wprost na skały. Nędzny taki byt, bezwolny. Ja byłam silna, miałam hart. Gdzie się podział?... Znikł, znikł. Tylko uczucia rosną i już są przeogromne, mocarze. Byłam w kościele. W bocznej nawie klęczałam. Msza się skończyła i cisza wionęła taka przeuroczysta. Pogaszono światła. Stuk zamykanych drzwi od zakrystii uderzył ostro w sklepienie, rozbił się tam i echem przypadł do murów. Zatuliłam się w kołnierz z futra, twarz schowałam w mufkę i siedział cicho z natłokiem myśli, które tu jakoś złagodniały. Miałam wrażenie, jakby po wrzaskliwej orgii sępów i jastrzębi weszła w stado białych gołębic, słodko gruchających. Białe pióra łagodnie szemrały, cicha pieśń, jakiś nokturn melodyjny otaczał mnie i kładł do duszy rozwite gałęzie wonnych lilii. Powiewał nade mną kwiaty. Błogość nieziemska wsnuwała się do żył rozpalonych, miękko rozpuszczała zbite kawały serdecznej krwi, pieściła ją, mieszając z nektarem błękitnym wielkiej szczęśliwości. Pulsy moje biły równo i słabo. Pogoda błysnęła po burzach, pogoda słoneczna. Pachnącą świeżością przestworzy powietrznych, okraszona cudowną tęczą nabraną kolorami, niby czara najdrogocenniejszych farb zapożyczonych od słońca i gwiazd. Tęcza ciężarna wielką nadzieją. I wraz z nią, i wraz z lutnią słowiczych pieśni, wzięła mnie ta przedziwna pogoda w swe zaklęte kolisko. Cisza pobożna, cisza anielska. Wyratowałam się... wyszłam z gniazda os zjadliwych, jestem oto wśród łątek świecących skrzydełkami z kryształu, wśród cichej chmurki motyli bujających nad roztoczą błękitno-seledynowej fali. Czuję ukojenie i szepty łagodne. To drobne falki szeleszczą w sitowiu. Czasem w tę ciszę boską, niby błyskawica, wpadnie myśl nagła i zmąci ją. Jak szybki ukośny lot jaskółki, co spadając raptownie pomiędzy motyle piersią swą roztrąca je i burzy na chwilę gładką wodną toń. Tylko na chwilę. Znowu spokój, pogoda, radość. Uczucia me, zmordowane walką, targaniem się beznadziejnym, wypełzły na słońce tej pogody wewnętrznej i piły rozkosz piły żarłocznie słodycz po goryczy. W całej istocie rozlał się przepiękny, dobry spokój i prądem silnym płynął. Burzył się radością. Więc minęła niedola duchowa? Już przebrnęłam nędzę największą swego bytowania?... Szczęście niezrównane! Wszystko przetrwam, przeboleję, byle w tej pogodzie nie zaćmił się jeden blask, byle jedno skrzydełko kryształowej łątki nie zwisło umarłe, byle cisza się nie zmąciła. Trwam w niej, trwam. Tak dobrze. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Ktoś idzie przez środkową nawę, cicho, jakby się skradał. Nie otwieram oczu. Może zakrystian zamyka Kościół?... Niech zamknie. Tak mi tu dobrze. Niech spojrzy, nie zobaczy mnie i odejdzie. Kroki ucichły. Ktoś stanął na wprost ołtarza. Boże! Żeby mnie nie dojrzał! Powiem, że chcę się jeszcze modlić. Słyszę westchnienie. Co to?! Westchnienie ciężkie skołatanej piersi. Westchnienie zrodzone z bólu, westchnienie tragiczne. Co to?... Jakieś znajome jest mi to westchnienie?! Otworzyłam oczy. Chryste! To Andrzej stoi! Mocno zacisnęłam powieki, ale jakaś potęga wewnętrzna rozerwała je znowu. Andrzej! Andrzej! Przy barierze od prezbiterium. On! On! Stoi pochylony głową schowaną w dłoniach. I to westchnienie! Jego westchnienie. Takie ciężkie! Zlituj się, Boże wszechmocny! Huragan zawiał, zmącił pogodę! Rozprysły się łątki. Tęcza sczerniała, rozpadła się i jęła kapać na ciszę moją wielkimi krwawymi łzami. Całą swą barwę w te łzy skupiła. Fala z błękitnej siną się stała, potworną i bryzgać zaczęła brudną pianą, i pluć, i ryczeć zajadle. Gromy się jakieś odezwały w mym sercu. Ból przyczajony runął na nowo i darł mi żyły, i kąpał się we krwi, co jak wartki strumień buchnęła we mnie. Nadzieja, spokój, błogość tylko co odczuwana, stała się utopią, śmiesznością. Rozpacz powróciła straszna, ironiczna. Zlituj się, Boże wszechmocny! Patrzę, patrzę, jak oczarowana. On pochylony, bez ruchu. Czy modli się?... Prawosławny! Nowy kolec w serce, zatruty kolec. Nie pytam siebie, dlaczego tu przyszedł?... To konieczne, to naturalne! Musiał przyjść, musiał zmącić tę pogodę słoneczną. Musiał. Może to wizja? Czego on taki czarny? Jednolicie czarny od stóp do głów. Nic się na nim nie błyszczy. Ale to nie wizja. On sam. On najwyraźniej. Boże mój, nie śpię, to nie sen. Znowu sen, znowu Nerczyńsk! Zatargało mną. Za nic dłużej tu nie zostanę. Wstałam cicho. O gdybyż nie słyszał. Szłam wolno, boczną nawą, sunęłam niby cień. Usłyszał. Idzie za mną. Nogi mi ciążyły, jakbym miała obuwie z kamieni. Idzie, już jest blisko. Zachodzi mnie z boku, idzie środkową nawą. Nagła myśl: uciec do zakrystii i stamtąd na ulicę. Nie dogoni, nie trafi. Ale i ja nie trafię, pozamykane. Na nic, na nic wszystko! Stanął obok mnie. Pochylił głowę w ukłonie. Czego on taki czarny, cały czarny? Już stanęliśmy przy drzwiach. Umoczyłam palce w kruży z wodą święconą i… podałam jemu. Był to ruch mimowolny. Przeżegnałam się, on dotknął palcami swego czoła. Wyszliśmy na ulicę. Śnieg, zadymka i chłód. Nie widać świata poza gęstą zwała śnieżycy. Szłam, jakby niesiona, z twarzą ukrytą w mufce. On obok mnie. Taki wiatr, że nie słyszę jego ostróg, nic nie dźwięczy, szabla nie sunie się po ziemi. On idzie cicho i patrzy na mnie. Jak długo to trwało? Może wieczność?... Śnieg sypał mi w twarz, wicher północny dął tamując oddech. Dziwna plastyczność niektórych szczegółów, a mętnia innych. Oto wiem, że dmie wiatr północny, wiem, na jakiej jestem ulicy, poznaję domy. Ale kto idzie obok?... Mąci się. Tak, to on, Bieruzew. Czy tylko on istotnie, czy duch, czy wizja? Idziemy długo, bez słowa. Dlaczego ja nic nie mówię?... To głupie. Co on pomyśli? Śnieg, śnieg, zda się nieprzebyty. Jakiś dźwięk nagły i ostry. Pewno szabla i ostrogi Andrzeja? Nie, to sanki przemknęły, ruska "trojka". Jakiś tęgi "jarmiak" na koźle lisia czapa, wyciągnięte jak struny ręce. To nie jak nasi dorożkarze. Jakiś plac — może Teatralny?... Podnoszę oczy. To Archangielsk. Mroczy mi się w głowie. Nagle poślizgnęłam się, prawie uklękłam na śniegu. Nim zdołałam krzyknąć i pojąć, co się stało, silne ramiona uniosły mnie delikatnie, jakby bez dotyku. Na moment jeden owiało mnie gorąco. Zadrżałam. To on się pochylił podnosząc mnie. Nie pamiętam, czy mu skinęłam głową, czy podziękowałam? Stałam już przy swej bramie i to spostrzegłam. Wtem jakiś śmiech. Śmiech szyderczy, mrożący jak soplami lodu. Spojrzałam obłędnie i Andrzej spojrzał. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce, nie wiem, jak to się stało?... Pewnieśmy się żegnali. Na trotuarze stał zakurzony śniegiem oficer i śmiał się. To ten z admiralicji. Wbiegłam do bramy. Za mną gonił śmiech bezwstydny oficera i głos Andrzeja. — Tfu! Drań! Więcej nie słyszałam. Czego on się śmiał?... Czego on się śmiał?... Upadłam na kanapę, jak stałam, w futrze białym od śniegu. Ach! Ten śmiech! 2 marca Andrzej Bieruzow prosił o dymisję i już nie jest oficerem, nie jest żandarmem. Chodzi w czarnym palcie bez munduru. Mówiła to Julka. 12 marca Z Julką nie rozmawiamy wyraźnie, ale się wybornie rozumiemy. Jest ona dla mnie dobra i pobłażliwa. Raz tylko widząc, jak mizernieję, rzekła kiwając głową żałośnie: — Po co ci, Cesiu, ta druga niedola, po co ta nowa bieda? Chociaż to ty bierzesz zbyt tragicznie. My, kobiety, widzisz, nie zawsze zależymy od swej woli, bo... coś jest w nas już takiego, że musi się wyładować, że musi... choćbyśmy się broniły nogami i rękoma. Jak pokoch... jak to przyjdzie, przepadły wszelkie rozumowania. Widoczne było z niedokończonych jej zdań, że nie chce słowa wymówić, które jeszcze wśród nas nie padło i którego ja sama instynktownie boję się. Gdy mówiła, słuchałam z zapartym oddechem, jak ktoś, kto czeka, że lada chwila runie mu na pierś salwa karabinów. Lękałam się tego słowa niby ostatecznej katastrofy, jakby ono, to jedno słowo, miało moc wyrokowania o moim nieszczęściu. Julka to odgadła i nic nie wyrzekła. Drugi raz Julka znowu zaczęła mówić. Było to w nocy. Usłyszała, że nie śpię i nagle rozległ się w ciemni pokoju jej głos smutny. — Ciebie to musiało spotkać, Cesiu. Ty jeszcze tego nie znałaś, a materiał masz podatny, bo uczucia w tobie kipią. Ty jesteś i sokół, i gołąb, a przede wszystkim kobieta z sercem gorejącym. I powiem ci nawet, że to nie głupi wybór serca, tylko nieszczęsny. O! W tym rzecz. — Julka, dosyć — przemówiłam głosem zduszonym. — Ja nic nie mówię — ciągnęła ona dalej — tylko rozumuję, że uważasz to w sobie za zbrodnię, a ja ci powiem, że się mylisz. Mogłaś trafić gorzej, w zwykłych warunkach, ale szczęśliwiej. To widzisz jest różnica. Teraz trafiłaś dobrze, lecz — nieszczęśliwie. Ale to nie zbrodnia, nie podłość. To tylko — nowy krzyż. Zamilkła, a ja już tęskniłam za jej słowami. Cisza zimowej nocy rozsiadła się władczo w pokoju i smutek snuła ponury. — Julka! — zawołałam. — A co chcesz?... — Mów jeszcze. Ciche te słowa padły z mych ust jak nieśmiała prośba. Wiedziałam, że grzęznę, że lecę na głowę w niebezpieczeństwo i brnęłam. Usłyszałam szmer, lekkie stąpanie bosych stóp. Koło mego łóżka stanęła Julka. Nagle wsunęła się pod kołdrę i zaczęła mnie całować. Włosy mi na głowie powstały Zechce zwierzeń, a ja nie powiem, nic nie powiem. Przeczułam. Julka całowała mnie, tuliła moją głowę do piersi i szeptała. — Cesia, dziecko biedne, my tu same na wygnaniu, bądźmy jak siostry. Wyznaj, powiedz, co czujesz. Nie bój się, ja zrozumiem, ja nie taki kół, jak się może wydaje, ja nie Olska. Mów, dziecko! Zacięłam się. Łkałam wewnętrznie na piersiach Julki, ale usta nic nie wyznały. Milczałam. Ona odczuła mój upór. Nie nalegała i nie przestała mnie pieścić. Długo l przebyłyśmy tak splecione uściskiem siostrzanym. Szczersza nuta w nastała. Julka znowu rzekła: — Ciężko żyć z takim kamieniem na sercu. Źle kobietom, które mają uczucia silnie rozwinięte. Ot, ja na przykład, łojówka w porównaniu z tobą, boś ty gorejąca pochodnia. Dwa razy wariowałam w życiu, ale myślisz, że bardzo?... Gdzie tam! Ot, jak mówią Moskale "od nieczewo diełat". Zgłupiałam i znowu zmądrzałam, ale żeby się tak zapaść bez wyjścia? To pewno nie dla mnie specjał. Westchnęła smutnie, a potem energicznie potrząsnęła głową i rzekła: — A może i to być?... Umilkła i tylko pierś jej podnosiła się często westchnieniem. Na dobranoc, kiedy już świtało, Julka rzekła smutnie i sennie: — Źle robisz, Cesia, że milczysz. To zeżre ci serce na wiór. I na ciebie przyjdzie czas, ty przemówisz. Nie, nigdy! — pomyślałam z zaciętością. Ale czułam, że Julka ma rację, że przemówię. 20 marca Przez cały tydzień starałam się jak najmniej myśleć o sobie. Pracowałam zawzięcie, jeszcze dobierając lekcji u Pogorskich, gdzie mi najlepiej. Dopytują się, co mi jest, widząc we mnie zmianę, ale kładą to na karb tęsknoty za krajem. Znowu moja podłość ujawnia się. Bo ja powinnam tylko z tego powodu cierpieć. A ja?... Czy już ratunku nie ma istotnie?... Andrzej dawno nie był. Widzę go tylko, jak co dzień rano wychodki z hotelu idąc do biura. Pracuje gdzieś jako urzędnik. Czasem nawet nie patrząc odczuwam, że on idzie ulicą. Po chrzęście śniegu poznaję, że jest gnieciony jego stopą. Ogromne przeczulenie sugestyjne. A nie myślałam, żem zdolna do takich subtelnych przeczuć, w ogóle do takich abstrakcyjnych płynów. Bo sugestia to jest istotnie niby czarodziejski płyn, który duchem przepływa z jednej jaźni w drugą, a jest niewidzialny. Sugestia jest taką samą potęgą, jak na przykład młodość. Tylko nie dla wszystkich jest ona wyraźna, bo sugestia to wytwór wyłącznie duchowy, więc może być czynnikiem tylko tam, gdzie duch przeważa a zmysły są mało znaczące. Odczucie zmysłowe to już nie sugestia, ale raczej zwierzęcy pęd krwi, to się objawia inaczej. Można kogoś pożądać nawet na odległość, ale ten ktoś nigdy nie wpłynie odradzając na naszą duszę, przeciwnie — deprawująco. Odrodzić może tylko sugestia płynąca z silniejszej duchem istoty w słabszą. I nie koniecznie ma być poparta miłością. Jednak pewna wspólność czy sympatia jest niezbędna. A może nawet jedynie wiara? Bo wiara, to pobudka do sugestii. Nie może być sugestii bez uprzedniej ufności. Musowe, lecz odruchowe branie kogoś na pytę swej woli, to już hipnotyzm, to już co innego. Wspomniałam przed chwilą, że sugestia jest taką samą potęgą jak młodość. Ale sugestia ma zastosowanie tylko w dziedzinie ducha, a młodość zawsze. Gdyby mnie zapytano, jakiego daru pragnę od życia, odpowiedziałabym: — Być wiecznie młodą. Co za moc leży w młodości! Czy potrafi najrozumniejsza starość zdziałać to, co zdziała bujna młodość, gdy ma pragnienie czynu? A któraż młodość nie czuje wiru we krwi, przyśpieszonego tętna, jakiejś pulsacji znamionującej temperament i przypływ energii? Wyjątki są. Jak między ptakami są lotniejsze i są ociężalsze, a są wiecznie gnuśne i powolne — tak samo i w ludzkich gminach. Bywają tacy, że młodość ich nie poruszy, limfatyczna krew wolno sączy się w ich żyłach. Oddani są pracy bezzapalnej, zastosowanej ściśle do systemu pojęć ich duchowych i fizycznych. Oni nie mogą wzlatywać, bo młodość dotknęła ich zaledwie powierzchownie, nie dała im ani piórka na skrzydła. Zewnętrznie młodzi, są to właściwie starcy, są jak żółwie opancerzeni w skorupie swej gnuśności. Lecz taką samą pracę niech podejmie człowiek młody, wszystkimi fibrami życia, żądzą czynu, ideą, zapałem, pędem krwi, którego młodość ukochała, na którego złożyła wszystkie swe skarby zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne. Taki człowiek z najniższej pracy zrobi górną, przypnie jej lotki i polecą wzwyż, bo dąży do celu materialnego, czy do idei mówiąc: "chcę". Człowiek stary wewnętrznym ustrojem ducha powie tylko tak, jakby mógł powiedzieć wiekowy starzec: "Chciałbym". A człowiek gnuśny i tego nie powie. Bo niczego nie pragnie, niczego nie żąda. Talent urodzony z bujnej miłości stać się może geniuszem, gdy kolebką jego jest wiek późniejszy — pozostanie tylko talentem. Młodość duchowa może stać się w krainie abstrakcji potęgą najwyższą, par excellence niedoścignioną. W życiu realnym będzie zawsze siłą podnoszącą największe ciężary do postulatów swej natury. Nawet istotna starość u ludzi, którzy byli młodymi w pełni znaczenia tego słowa, inna jest niż przeciętna. Jeśli nie ma już przed sobą czynów, ma wspomnienia, które nasuwając przed spłowiałe oczy minioną jutrzenkę chwały, rozdmuchują taką samą w duszach nowych pokoleń. Bujną, twórczą młodość złamać jest tak samo trudno, jak skruszyć na proch młodziutką, soczystą latorośl drzewną. Jest ona niby pancerz, na jakim nie każdy miecz zrobić może wygięcie. Młodość ma w sobie blask złota, siłę stali, tylko czas żłobi na niej bruzdy. Czas — ironizujący satyr. Młody potrafi kochać duchem i dla idei, stary tylko dla siebie i zmysłami. Młodość, gdy kocha, bierze wszystko i oddaje wszystko. Starość jak doil .,,:—" irze wszystkiego —— Tak, F lająca się w <>cz płakałam, łzy ro^IlC. pat L podziwiałam, że potrafiłam być tak bezecnie chłodną; patrzył na mnie uważnie, w końcu rzekł: — Va9 ue są, panno Cesiu?... Jaka u pani temperatura serca?... i rozumują^ — A w nerwy no V" — odpowiedziałam wymijająco. — Ee! Wy, panno Cesiu, nie kapryśna baba, żeby się z nerw taka przepaść uczucia i duszy i serca, że nerwy to już to tylko figuranty. — ^aoś ucji, że płakałam?... — serdecznego uczucia — podchwycił prędko. 'Albo nie uczucia. Albo ono było jasne i miłe, co duszę łagodzi aż Wczesne i smutne, co gryzie serce, że prosto zabić się imnft'e — On stał oparty o futrynę okna, ja obok położyłam szybie i drżałam wewnętrznie. On po chwili mówił znowu ludzko, nieszczęsna jest. Żadna bestia nie jest narażona na tyle cierpień, co ludzka dusza. Zewsząd na nią czatują —jak nie anioł, to duchy i strachy i utrapienia bodą ją niby rogi czarta, a z drugiej strony skrzydła głaszczą. Ni ratunku, ni szczęścia dla człowieka, nie masz w zanadrzu, że anioł ci je tam włożył, to zaraz i zgrzyta, i uchwycenie go niemożebnym czyni. Ot, wami pora poślednią — Z s.efd do płaczu i, a człowiekowi łam skroń niebezpiecznie szatan z drugiej stromy. Jak zdaje się ono czarne ludzki los! ^ttne badawczo. — P . l>ailj powiedziała, panno Cesiu. Pani wie, co to jest szczęście. A uchwycić go nie możecie, bo... czarne kły zaporą stoją. Jakby chciał kły waszego szczęścia powyłamywać, żeby zostało swobodne, ale nie mam takich. To Herkulesowa robota. Życie zgarnia wszystko dla siebie nie dając najczęściej nic w zamian. Ona jedna ma swoją piętę Achillesa a jest nią nieszczęśliwa miłość dla bezgranicznego może zrobić starca, z energii zrobi ociężałość, z wesela ją zwarzy 2patl''22 marca'' pozostał ten Parzy na ustach nie ma w swym cierpi przez n °cierpi. Mówią to jest OC7^— Ich osłabia coraz się staje '^ zbolała. Zgasły dawne iskry, dawne płomienie, tylko żar nawet krótszy — żar duszy starganej, która płonie i parzy. Tragizmem swym Wdł mU bolesny wyraz — A Jednak on chyba mniej cierpi, bo sumieniu tego straszliwego wyrzutu, jaki mnie dręczy. Bo Wiem że CK jedynie a nie przez obawę obrażenia świętej idei, a pomimo to ł tO "^ wyrzut urojony, że naszej idei ojczystej nie obrażam, Mój stan u mego boleść jest odmienna iepo mam — Uczciwy już się nie wzmaga, stanął na bezkresie. Cały ogrom jtgu mami w P<%Jersl nikiem do wv^t mistycznej wielkości wszystko inne zmalało, stało się tylko czynI tak— listy — Ohmia jej na nowo niesie ' " z Warszawy są przeze mnie oczekiwane, bo wiem, kto je przymi coś ofiarował — Jego rąk paczki i myślę, że one po to przyszły tu, aby on miał sumienia dławić a ja za co dziękować. Jednocześnie wyrzut własnego nip ipct r,;^ T^1^ mnie ale wrażenie obecności Andrzeja zagłusza wszystko, co Gdy eram "~ może nikczemne, ale tego nie wykorzenię, jak zwykle tro * na fortepianie nasze polskie melodie, a on chodzi po pokoju, nie że nie tyncC:>cn? Przygarbiony i wolnym ruchem gładzi brodę, mam wrażenie wamd^;o. Ja jestem wygnanką, lecz i on również. Więzień uczucia. oczy Andrzeja spokoju, dziwnej błogości. Wtedy patrzę śmiało w czarne prawd Nie an—^' uśmiecham się czytam w nich treść pełną nowych dla mnie dusza to kryształ alizuje' ty^° biorą je w całości. Analizuję częściej siebie. Jego mnie gładzi talię szczery i promieniejący. Jego dotyk nie wstrząsa mną, tylko Cesiu" bo mówi tak łagodnie, niby skrzydłem łabędzim. Nazywa mnie "panno gawędzimy rzadko że mu tak łatwiej wymawiać. Rozmawia już po polsku, ale się tego On dv^ł kolędy samotnie, i nie pragnę tego. Bądźmy szczerzy — boję dyskutuje z Julką, ja słucham i przez nią odpowiadam na kwestie. System pośredni męczy go, ja to widzę i mnie drażni, ale... u nas, poznał po mych oczach, żem płakała. Zapytał o powód. Byliśmy sami. Zalękłam się. A gdy on chciałam wpaść w ulubiony jego temat analizowania ile pan wie, że płacz jest to transpiracja serca skrapla filtr duszy. Gdy temperatura serca wznosi się wysoko różowy a skroplone łzy są słodkie i radosne. Przeciwnie spytał, że łzy wytłaczane tylko przez , *—)cn' to jego westchnienie! Wryło mi się w pamięć. — Co to szczęście znaczy?... a?... — spytał. Instynktownie czułam, że powinnam odejść. Nie mogłam! On zmienionym głosem: — Jeden taki czarny kieł to ja pęd wami już złamał, bo ja nie żandarm. Oderwałam się od okna jak brutalnie popchnięta. On posunął mnie. — Panno Cecylio, ja was proszę, nie uciekajcie. Co ja wam takiego zrobił, że się pani mnie boi? Nagłym ruchem wziął mnie za ręce, ale usunęłam je energicznie. — Niech mnie pan nie dotyka! — krzyknęłam wzburzona. On patrzył chmurnie, lecz spokojne spytał powoli: — Czy ja dla pani wróg?... Stanął w progu zagradzając mi drogę. Ogarnęła mnie panika strachu i gniewu. Nie panowałam nad sobą. — Tak! Wróg mój i mego narodu. Należy pan do plemienia, którego, nienawidzę! — I mnie... i mnie pani nienawidzi!... Zacięłam się. — Wy kłamiecie! Och, jak wy kłamiecie, panno Cecylio. Ja wiem, wy plemienia mego nie lubicie, wy patriotki! Ale ja?... Czyja temu winny, że wy mnie poniewieracie. Ot, niesprawiedliwość! — Niech pan idzie stąd i... nie wraca! — wybuchnęłam. Poczerwieniał jak sama krew. — Dobrze! Pójdę, ale wrócę. Ja z wami chcę innej rozmowy i wy musicie... — Do niczego mnie pan nie zmusi nie obawiam się pana i...i... Brakło mi słów. On rzekł chyląc nisko głowę, ze czcią i smutkiem: — Zmuszę was jak obraz święty do słuchania modlitwy. Zmusić zmuszę, bo chcę i wam, i sobie zdjąć wagę z serca. Co wy czujecie, to ja wiem, tak samo, jak to, co ja czuję. Boże broń takiej męki! Lepsza katorga! Wy nie oszukacie mnie. Możecie zdeptać, ale nie zwieść. Ja wasze serce mam na swoim, to i znam dobrze. Jeszcze niżej pochylił się w ukłonie wyszedł. Zostałam bez sił, bez ruchu. Przyparta do ściany szłam jednak. Szłam w skurczu bólu, ruiny moralnej, przez jakieś zaspy czarnego kopciu; przez korytarze ponurych podziemi, przez kolejnie duszących piersi sklepień sadzy. Kłęby potworne zabójczego pyłu wbijały mi oddech do płuc. Nie czułam nic, tylko ten tłusty kopeć w ustach, w oczach, do duszy się wtłaczał. Pokój, gdzie stałam, ścieśniał się, zwężał, aż ściany go zbiegły się ze sobą i wsparły na mnie. Sufit miałam na głowie, piersi w plecy zgniecione. Jeden ruch i zginę zmiażdżona murem. Żadnego ratunku! Płacz mnie uratował. Płakałam strasznie, skulona w kącie ścian. 30 marca Wyznał Julce! Wszystko wyznał. Och, Boże! Jak on mógł, jak śmiał! Jula mówi, że napadła na niego z góry, że mu zaczęła wymówki robić o mnie. ka ona głupia. Ale ona to robiła z powodu uczuć siostrzanych dla mnie. Nie wie, co się ze mną dzieje, więc chciała prawdy. I wyznał. Mówił, że temu światu wyzna, bo się tego nie wstydzi, ale się tym chlubi. Mówił podobno, że od kiedy ta siła wyrosła w jego duszy, czuje się mądrzejszym lepszym, że ma dla siebie cześć, bo takie uczucia cześć wzbudzają. Julka jest podniecona i pod silnym wrażeniem wyznań Andrzeja. Na mnie patrzy z jakimś uwielbieniem, jakbym była ołtarzem, u stóp którego hekatomby składają. Ona mówi z zapałem o Andrzeju i jego uczuciach. Podnosi jego szlachetność, miesza razem zachwyty nad jego sercem i nad głębiną oczu. Mówi tak: — On bierze pod swój wpływ, bierze przemocą. Ty jesteś... pod innym, ale i ja jestem pod urokiem piękności jego duszy. A nawet zewnętrznie to się objawia. Powiedz... Ten wyraz w oczach albo chociażby ten miękko okalający jego profil krótki zarost. Nawet i to tchnie jakąś szlachetnością. Słuchałam nie słysząc. Ale jak on mógł to wyjawić?... Jak on śmiał?!... Drażniło mnie, że już wyjawił i... że nie mnie pierwszej. A przecież się tego bałam. Przeklął?... 4 kwietnia Dziś powiedział mi wszystko. Andrzej kocha mnie i... ja go kocham. Więcej pisać nie mogę. 20 kwietnia Zaledwo teraz doszłam do pewnego skojarzenia myśli i do jakiej takiej równowagi po tym, co się stało. Czwartego kwietnia, w sobotę, Andrzej wyznał mi swą miłość. Przyszedł przed wieczorem, kiedy Julka była na lekcji, a Chołmaczowowa piekła ciasta nie pokazywała się z kuchni. Zastał mnie w naszym pokoju i wszedł. Od razu zauważyłam zmianę w jego twarzy. Jakaś nie ogarnęła niemoc. Wstałam z krzesła. Cały pokój zalany był zachodem słońca. Łuny te padły na smagłą cerę Andrzeja i rozjaśniły ją. Stał jak w glorii złocistej. Wziął moją rękę. Nie broniłam. Wziął i drugą. Staliśmy tak kilka minut może dłużej. Szczęśliwość bezmierna wionęła na mnie z jego oczu. A potem czarna ściana, czarna otchłań... Nerczyńsk. Przekleństwo brata... Ale nie drgnęłam nawet. Większa siła trzymała mnie w swych drogich szponach. Milczenie, milczenie, tylko dusze mówią. Słyszałam, jak się nasze serca trzepotały i rwały do siebie, jak objęły się w niewysłowionym uścisku i oddały sobie wzajem cały przestwór gorących uczuć. Chwila święta, chwila uroczysta, wieczna w swej piękności. Cud mistyczny spełniony, cud duchowy! Światłość... — Cesia!... Ty moja... — szepnął Andrzej gorącem swych ust. Miłowanie płynęło z jego głosu, z tego szmeru. Jęknęłam tylko bez odpowiedzi. Ogarnął mnie ramieniem tak lekko, jak skrzydła motyle kwiat ogarniają. Uczułam jego oddech tuż obok swych ust. — Ty... moja! — powtórzył. Straciłam przytomność. Orkan szczęścia. Tak tylko nazwać można by tę chwilę. — Twoja — szepnęłam prawie głośno. Byłam bez woli, bez myśli. Serce me z całym zastępem uczuć wypełzło mi na wargi i wyznało. — Duszeńka! Cesia! Maja niewiesto!... Runęło szczęście! Prysło, jak nabrane serdeczną krwią serce ludzkie, ciśnięte fatalną ręką na ostre zęby. Te słowa Andrzeja, ten akcent, ten język był dla mnie przeręblem z lodu. Chlusnęła na mnie prawda obrzydliwą cieczą i wstrętem wstrząsnęła całą duszą, potworny młot rzeczywistości rozszarpał ją na strzępy. Zanim Andrzej zdołał przycisnąć mnie do swej piersi, już stracił mnie na zawsze. Krótko, stanowczo, zdyszanym głosem wypowiedziałam mu treść i nędzę swych uczuć. Nie kłamałam! Kocham i byłam szczerą. Rzuciłam mu swe wyzwanie. Ale nic nadto. Żadnej nadziei! Nic! Nic! W smutku powstała moja miłość i w nim pozostanie. On błagał, zaklinał, modlił się... Nie pomogło. Żądał nadziei na podstawie mej wzajemności... Nie pomogło! Płakał, a mnie w duszy wyły wszystkie rozpacze świata. Ale... nie uległam. Tej samej nocy Andrzej wyjechał z Archangielska. Oficer z admiralicji przeniesiony do Kronsztadu. To wpływ Andrzeja. * Pozostałem z krwawą raną w jądrze serca, z tragedią, z rozdzierającym żalem. Czy i z dumą zwycięstwa?... Tylko z bólem. Nie! I z wyrzutem! Z okrutnym wyrzutem w sumieniu, że ja mogłam pokochać człowieka, należącego społecznie do tych, co katują mych braci w kazamatach. Łzy tych Męczenników spadały mi na serce, a każda żłobiła w nim jak rozpalonym żelazem, litera po literze hańbiącą obelgę. Wyrodna! Wyrodna! Zostałam z wyrzutem. Gorzki wyrzut mieszał się z bólem serca. Uczucia omdlewały pod tyraniczną banicją sumienia i tęsknoty, i żalu. Tragedią moją stał się teraz ten piekący wyrzut, co niby złowrogie krakanie sępa zagłady huczał we mnie ponuro, jak trąba sądu. — Wyrodna! Wyrodna! I pomimo to kocham, rozpacznie, boleśnie, ale kocham. Z tym pozostałam.